Perdue
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume d'Equestria... Ecrit pour un concours dont le thème était "Rainbow Dash est une parasprite".


Il pleuvait à Ponyville. C'étaient de ces pluies qui vous glacent le corps, dont la moindre goutte glisse au travers du pelage, s'enlise dans votre peau et ne s'en va qu'après s'être agité dans tous les sens. Twilight Sparkle surveillait l'orage depuis la bibliothèque, nerveuse. La voûte nuageuse se déchirait d'éclairs et le tonnerre, sourd et puissant, semblait le roulement des tambours de Jupiter. L'alicorne frissonna. Se tournant vers Spike, elle se demanda comment le bébé dragon arrivait à dormir aussi paisiblement alors que le bruit ambiant aurait pu réveiller un sourd. Elle sortit des livres de sa bibliothèque et les parcourut en attendant que l'orage se calme. La princesse de l'Amitié était absorbée dans un vieux bouquin traitant des ravages faits par les parasprites dans d'anciens pays, quand elle entendit soudain un bruit ressemblant à un ronronnement de chat puissance cent. Sursautant, elle courut à la fenêtre, mais ne vit qu'un nuage de poussière. Restant aux aguets pendant encore quelques instants, elle ne vit rien, et angoissée, retourna lire.

Le lendemain, elle sortit de sa bibliothèque, des cernes sous les yeux. Un sabot après l'autre, elle partit se balader dans Ponyville. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'incroyable : un parasprite cyan, voletant tranquillement dans la ville, sans que personne ne le remarque…  
« Alerte ! » hurla Twilight en fonçant vers Sugarcube Corner. « PINKIIIE ! »  
Elle ouvrit la porte d'une ruade et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches avant de bondir dans la chambre de la jument rose. Pinkie Pie, en survêtement de sportive, était en train de répéter ce qui semblait être des pas de danse classique.  
« Pinkie Pie ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il y a un parasprite dans la rue ! »  
La pouliche rose se retourna et hocha la tête.  
« Ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? J'ai le tuba, l'accordéon, le piano portatif, le tam-tam, la flûte, les cymbales, la guitare, l'ukulélé, le biniou, la lyre, le vinyle, la contrebasse, le bonbon, le sablier, la boule-à-bulles, on peut y aller ! » s'écria Pinkie Pie alors qu'elle sortait les instruments mentionnés.

A pas de loup, les juments s'approchaient de l'endroit où se trouvait le parasprite. Bizarrement, le parasprite marchait tranquillement et ne dévorait pas toute la nourriture qu'il voyait, même si de toute évidence il en mourrait d'envie. Twilight s'écria : « Vas-y Pinkie ! » et attendit la musique. Musique qui ne vint jamais.  
« … Twilie, t'es devenue bigleuse ou quoi ?  
-Salut les filles ! » répondit le parasprite bleu ciel en s'envolant et atterrissant devant Pinkie Pie.  
La bouche de Twilight pendait sur son poitrail. La voix, c'était celle de…  
« Comment ça va, Rainbow Dash ?  
-Super. Dis-moi, c'est pour quoi, tous ces instruments ?  
-Twilie a dit qu'elle avait vu un parasprite mais elle t'a confondu avec un parasprite et je la trouve complètement bizarre, je veux dire, te confondre avec un parasprite, sérieux, ça prouve que tu as besoin de lunettes Twi, je te l'ai toujours dit, à force de bouquiner, tes yeux vont s'abîmer !  
-Mais Pinkie, tu… Tu… » bégaya Twilight, hallucinée, sans quitter des yeux le petit parasprite cyan aux yeux magenta.

* * *

Rentrant chez elle en courant, l'alicorne mauve ouvrit brutalement la porte et s'enferma.  
« SPIKE ! On a un immense problème !  
-Quoi… ? demanda le dragon, encore pas très bien réveillé.  
-Rainbow Dash est un parasprite ! »  
Le dragonneau violet regarda son amie : crins ébouriffés, énormes cernes, yeux rouges en manque de sommeil, filet de bave sec aux commissures des lèvres. Puis il grommela vaguement un « Va dormir » et commença à ranger les livres que Twilight avait lus la veille.  
« Spike, c'est de la plus haute importance ! Il faut absolument que nous sauvions Ponyville de Rainbow Dash… du parasprite ! Viens vite, apporte une flûte ! »  
Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte.  
« Oh non… Et si c'était Rainbow… Le parasprite ? Ouvre, Spike ! » cria la princesse en bondissant sous son lit.  
Avec un soupir de sommeil mêlé d'incompréhension, le dragon alla ouvrir.  
« Lut Rarity… Oh, excuse-moi ! Bonjour, Rarity ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-J'étais venue voir Twilight. Pinkie Pie m'a dit qu'elle avait l'air bizarre alors je voulais lui proposer un petit tour au spa.  
-Je vais la chercher… »  
L'alicorne sortit de son refuge. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Son amie était si gentille ! Elle la croirait sûrement. Pinkie Pie ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, mais Rarity serait sûrement à même de la comprendre. Arrivant dans le salon, elle vit Spike, mais pas de licorne blanche. Plutôt un petit insecte blanc aux yeux bleu saphir.

* * *

« Twilight ? Twilight ! »  
Elle se réveilla dans son lit. Autour d'elle se trouvaient toutes ses amies. Rainbow Dash, Rarity… Un rêve ? Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ! Quel soulagement ! L'alicorne rehaussa la tête, heureuse de voir les poneys autour d'elle.  
« J'ai fait un rêve très étrange ! J'ai rêvé que vous étiez des parasprites !  
-Ah non, ne recommence pas, Twi ! »  
C'était Pinkie qui avait parlé. Twilight regarda son amie rose, avec toute l'angoisse et l'incompréhension du monde.  
« Tu as fait un cirque pas possible ce matin à cause de tes histoires de parasprites, alors ça suffit, vraiment ! »  
La tête de l'alicorne retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, la bibliothèque était plongée dans le noir. C'était la nuit. Elle sauta hors de son lit. Dans l'ombre, elle avait vu quelque chose. Une lumière verte. Elle voulut utiliser sa magie pour allumer la lumière, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle courut vers l'endroit où elle avait aperçu l'éclat émeraude, quand une voix profonde et résonnante se fit entendre.  
« Eh bien, eh bien, Twilight Sparkle ? Mes mignonnes m'avaient bien dit que tu étais devenue une princesse… »  
Derrière Twilight s'allumèrent des flammes vertes. Au milieu de celles-ci, une vieille ennemie.  
« La Reine des changelins !  
-Tu te souviens donc de moi ? Ravie de ne pas avoir été une inconnue jusqu'au bout, bien que tu ignores jusqu'à mon nom. Apprends donc que je suis la Reine Chrysalis, Foyer de l'Essaim, Dominante de la Ruche, Dévoreuse d'Emotions !  
-Ça doit bien rendre sur ton CV, gronda Twilight en s'approchant. Qu'as-tu fait de mes amies ? D'où viennent ces parasprites ?  
-Ignorais-tu que les parasprites sont des changelins ? Ce sont des larves, des changelins sortis d'œufs, ou des poneys qui ont trop résisté à la transformation ! Ils ont besoin d'avoir un peu plus d'Amour afin de grandir et prospérer pour devenir de vrais changelins, malheureusement, tu n'as que de l'Amitié à leur donner… Enfin peu importe. Ce n'était qu'un ridicule contretemps. Mes petits changelins vous ont suivies à la trace, toi et tes amies… Avant de les aider à passer de mon côté.  
-Que… Non, vous n'avez pas osé…!  
-Transformer tes amies en parasprites ? Pourquoi n'oserais-je pas ? » s'exclama la Reine avec le rire du triomphe. Derrière elle, des dizaines de parasprites apparurent. Parmi eux, Twilight reconnut, malgré la lueur verte, du jaune, de l'orange, du rose. Et les deux autres, Rainbow Dash et Rarity… Mais son cœur se glaça en voyant un autre parasprite blanc et un bleu foncé. Elle aurait reconnu ces couleurs entre mille. L'alicorne violette tomba sur le sol, impuissante, terrifiée, désespérée.  
« C'est tout ? demanda Chrysalis en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'essaies pas de te battre, tu ne sors pas tes petits Eléments d'Harmonie ? Tu abandonnes ?  
-Non… Non ! Je ramènerai mes amies à leur état d'origine ! De même pour les princesses !  
-Qu'elle est mignonne. Vas-y ! Utilise ta magie, Twilight ! Utilise-la donc ! » ricana la démoniaque Reine avec une joie jubilatoire.  
La princesse violette sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle sentait aussi ses ailes battre toutes seules. Lentement, elle se posa au sol. Chrysalis était immense… L'ancienne princesse n'entendait plus ses propres sabots. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte… Elle aurait dû…  
« Ah, Pinkie Pie a bien fait son travail, déclara Chrysalis en posant doucement son sabot sur un parasprite rose aux yeux bleu clair. Les gâteaux à base de gelée changeline. Pas de quoi faire un changelin complet mais assez pour un parasprite. Le petit problème est que tu as fini par déjouer le camouflage avec tes gènes changeants… »  
Le corps de Twilight rétrécissait, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, ses ailes, avec une douleur terrible, se changèrent en ailes d'insectes. L'ancienne princesse pensa alors à une seule chose : elle avait faim.  
Chrysalis sourit.  
« Tu as perdu, Twilight. Tu t'es perdue… »


End file.
